A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Fasteners throughout the engine encounter extremes in temperatures, pressures and stresses. Moreover throughout the operating range of temperatures, pressures and vibratory stresses, the fasteners are required to maintain torque on the assembled components. Therefore fastener locking and anti-rotation features are included to maintain fasteners in the required assembled condition. However, such additional features can be cumbersome and limited in use due to available space and access around the fastener.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop anti-rotation and locking features that maintain fastener integrity during extreme operational conditions that fit within available space restrictions.